Haydon Saaht
'Approval:' 8/23/13 5 feats bori v2.3 8/29/13 INACTIVE - character change Tobirama 'Appearance and Personality' ''"Do not fight for yourself, because there will always be someone you want to fight for even more!" - Haydon's Ninja Way'' 'Appearance: '''Haydon is tall with long black hair that hangs to the middle of his back. He'll usually be seen sporting his favorite color, red, on whatever clothes he is wearing. In his ninja attire he wears short black pants and black shoes. 'Personality: ' Haydon is very calm and laid back with his friends, but is quite serious and questioning around those he does not know. Reiyu's Themes! '''Main Theme:' http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7GpeZBqKQWU Battle Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1QqY-8mohxo Death Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C9haTFoGcvk 'Stats' (Total: 52 - 2 feat) ' '''Strength: 9 ' 'Speed: 9 ' 'Intelligence: 8 ' 'Chakra Levels: 10 ' 'Chakra Control: 9 ' 'Endurance: 7 ' '''CP: 70 Banked: 0 ' ' ' 'Rank Upgrades Genin 1: Wind Chakra Nature ' '''Genin 2: Fire Chakra Nature ' 'Chunin: Dark Matter Seal ' 'Jonin: N/A ' 'S-Rank: N/A ' 'Kage Rank: N/A ' '''Abilities Feats earned so far: 5 Banked feats: 0 # Cyclone Ball ''' - A ball of wind that can be formed from any area of the body. The ball can be used for many reasons ranging from attack to a chair. (Size variant: 10-15 CP) # '''Flamethrower: '''The user fires off a steady stream of fire from their mouth. CP # '''Flaming Cuts: '''By generating razor sharp fire around his hands, he can use them as knives to slice and stab. The fire is so sharp, it can easily cut through metal and rock. He can use it as a ranged attack by swinging his hand. When he does this, an arc of razor sharp fire will fly in the same arc Haydon swings his hand. CP for normal, 20 CP for ranged attack # '''5 stat points # 5 stat points Equipment *(3) Pair of explosive tags *(4) Bow and arrow Ryo ' * Ryo earned: 12,000 * Ryo left: 0 (Transfered to Kima) 'Completed Missions Quest points *'Total: 23' *'Banked: 0' *'Week: 12/12' *'Reset Day: -- Friday' S-Rank: 0 ' '''A-Rank: 0 ' 'B-Rank: 0 ' 'C-Rank: 7 ' http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Yomi_2 http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Brush_with_Death http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/The_big_green_basilisk http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/The_Beholder http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/The_cock_named_Canada http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/The_Leviathan (Chunin Rank-Up) http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Leaf_Supply_Run (Ryo only) '''D-Rank: 0 Raids: 0 ' '''Other: 7 ' http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Beach_Day http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Kenji_sits_under_a_tree http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Kenny_trains_near_a_mountain Coalition for Cookies and Wine http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/1l26il/a_birthday_for_his_brother/ (Ryo Only) http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/1l19li/konoha_military_camp/ (Ryo Only) http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/1l114c/tais_friends_birthday_party/ (Ryo Only) '''History and Story Haydon grew up with both of his parents and his brother, Maku Saaht, in Konohagakure. His life was relatively normal until he was 8, when his borther Maku was killed while on a mission by the Crimson Lotus. Haydon decided NOT to spend his days moping around and to take up being a ninja to honor his fallen brother. Haydon was let loose from his most recent mission early becasue of a head injury. The cause of said injury has yet to be confirmed. Haydon has lately been pretending his brother is alive, but knows he is dead. He does this so others won't feel bad for him because of his dead brother. Category:Character